A training program for pre-doctoral students in cardiovascular pathophysiology is proposed. The training will be undertaken by faculty from six separate departments the institution (four basic science and two clinical) all of whom have interest in cardiovascular physiology and pathophysiology. The students will earn Ph.D. degrees in the Graduate Program in Molecular and Cellular Pathology (MCP). This particular Graduate Program has grown significantly since 1992 (when the current Program Director took the helm) especially in training M.D./Ph.D. students and baccalaureate students in experimental pathology. The emphasis of this training proposal is cardiovascular due to the (i) the emphasis placed on this discipline in the Department of Pathology; and (ii) the strong collaborations and interactions of investigators in Pathology with the other program faculty. The program plan consists of didactic course work in cell and molecular biology, pathology, and cardiovascular physiology Heavy emphasis is placed on student research rotations, journal clubs, and other forms of investigative activity. Recruiting into the Graduate Program in MCP has been robust in recent years due to the attraction of students into disease-related basic science research and strong recruiting activities such as the establishment of a summer internship. The later, the Program for Research Experience in Pathology-or PREP, has attracted both under- represented minorities as well as other students into pathology research programs. An anticipated three students per year will be recruited to earn Ph.D. degrees in Pathology worker under the auspices of the program faculty in these different departments. No overlap with current training programs at this institution exist.